


Walking Over Fine Lines

by Le_petit_pauvre



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute at first but gets steamier ;), Drabble, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, scar rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_petit_pauvre/pseuds/Le_petit_pauvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea about Raiden's cyborg face scar acting as an erogenous zone and this happened...<br/>I just wanted to write some porn, okay?<br/>Hope you like~ :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Over Fine Lines

Jack walked over to the doorway leading to the master bedroom; the door was wide open and inside he saw Rose lying peacefully on the bed.

"Hey,Rose," he whispered softly as he closed the door behind him.

"Hmm…What is it, Jack?" The brunette asked groggily.

"Can I…um, sleep next to you?" The blonde responded with an adorable demureness.

Rose tried to process his question as the fog of sleep that clouded her thoughts slowly lifted. Once it did, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Of course. Why? Was the guest room uncomfortable?" She asked;noting how uncharacteristic it was for him to ask such a question.

"No…I just felt...lonely,I guess," Jack answered hesitantly.

"Now you know how I felt," his wife responded jokingly.

She then scooted over to the side and patted the empty space next to her,signaling for Jack to climb onto the bed,to which he obliged. After he laid down on the bed's blue and white sheets,she ran her fingers through his light blonde hair. Jack hummed in approval and smiled faintly as his wife combed through his plush,silvery locks.

"God, you're so cute," Rose sighed;feeling a twinge of pride in knowing a hardened, battle weary soldier could be brought to his knees by her touch and her touch alone.

She tilted his head towards hers so that their eyes met. Icy cerulean globes staring innocently into soft, rich mahogany ones. Allowing for the thin veil of apathy and nihilism to be pulled back and reveal the caring,selfless man he truly was,the man that Rose saw deep within him and fell in love with.

"Jack…can I kiss you?" The brunette whispered, the desire in her voice barely contained.

"Of course," Jack answered.

Rose then leaned in to kiss Jack experimentally, she wasn't sure if the silicone his lower jaw was made of would create a dissonance between the natural skin of his upper lip. But thankfully, all her doubts and fears melted away as she gave him a feather light kiss. There was no difference between his natural and synthetic skin, and his lips were incredibly soft, just as she remembers.

She pulled away and looked at Jack with half lidded eyes. He stared up at her with that dumbfounded puppy dog expression Rose remembered him having the first time she kissed him goodbye on their first date, a light pink hue spreading over his face like a wildfire.

"Oh, Jack…" she smiled. "It's been so long since I've kissed you."

"I know," He said breathlessly. "Did it feel weird?"

Rose giggled lightly. "Not at all, dear…in fact, I absolutely loved it."

"You did?" God, Jack's child like amazement is really starting to get to her. He's just so goddamn cute.

"Of course. How about we do it again?" She purred.

"I would like that very much," he grinned as he leaned in and kissed the woman he yearned for these last 5 years.

All the pent up desire, all the feelings he still had for her that he so bitterly repressed, finally manifested and burst free. It didn't take long for the kiss to heat up and become more and more passionate. Rose placed her hands on her husband's cheeks, fingertips brushing against the line that separates the natural from the synthetic. Jack suddenly broke away from the kiss and let out a quick, gasping moan; much to Rose's confusion.

"R-Rose… th-that felt n-nice," Jack stuttered as he tried to collect himself from the sudden burst of pleasure.

"What? This?" Rose asked as she rubbed her finger against the scar once again, causing Jack to softly mewl and bite his lip;leaving Rose completely enamored. Even in her wildest fantasies, she couldn't imagine him making a more lewd expression. Especially from such an odd method.

"Rosemary,ah,right there…touch me more.." Jack moaned.

Rose was ecstatic to oblige to his lustful pleas, she lightly pulled her husband's face closer to hers and traced over the thin line with her tongue. The blonde man began to grip at the sheets as he moaned more wildly;nearly screaming in pleasure when his wife replaced the languid licks with gentle nibbles.

Rose then pulled away to observe her beloved's expression. Bright crimson cheeks contrasted sharply against piercing blue eyes that silently begged and pleaded for her to continue her touches.

"Jack, how are both so adorable and so sexy at the same time?" Rose asked rhetorically as she brushed aside platinum blonde strands from Jack's feverish visage.

"I could ask the same thing," Jack retorted breathlessly.

Rose let out a contented sigh.  
"I missed you, Jack. Not a single moment went by where I didn't think about you. I'm... I'm sorry that I lied."

"Rose, you did what was right. It may have hurt me deeply, but it was for the best," Jack consoled as he cupped his wife's cheek. "Besides, look where we are now. I have the girl of my dreams back in my arms along with a sweetheart for a son," he beamed.

"That's true... Y'know I wonder,what made you fall back in love with me?"

"Who's to say I stopped?" Jack stated matter-of-factly. "You were all that I could think about. When I nearly died on Shadow Moses,the last thing I thought of before I lost consciousness was our time together."

"Really? That's so sweet," Rose said as she placed her hand atop the one on her cheek and smiled sweetly. The twinge of pride she felt earlier came back, accompanied by a loving warmth that only he could provide.

Jack brought his hand to her neck and pulled her closer to reignite the kiss, grabbing Rose's hand and leading it to his scar. In all the psychology textbooks she's burned through, Rose couldn't think of anything to adequately describe the euphoria she's experiencing at the moment. She was finally with the man she worked so hard to keep, and there was nothing that could separate them anymore.

No Patriots.  
No Liquid.  
No terrorists.  
No nothing.  
Just them.

Jack eventually drifted downwards and started to gently nibble on Rose's neck.

"You're so gorgeous, Rose," he purred seductively. "You're all I'll ever want or need."

Rose moaned softly in response until he reached her sweet spot, making the brunette shiver.

"Ah ha! So that's were that was," Jack cheered gleefully as he continued to kiss and nibble the area.

Rose was nearly as red as her namesake by the time her husband began to leave a trail of kisses further down her body. The soft, warm skin feeling amazing on his lips as he gradually moved downwards,removing her shirt and bra to provide easier access.

Once Jack reached the hem of her pants, he grabbed ahold of the waistband and looked up at her. Silently asking if it was ok for him to continue. She laughed softly and combed through his hair. Jack registered that as a "yes" and continued with what he had planned. He removed the last of her clothing, leaving her completely bare on the bed.

He took a moment to admire the beautiful creature laid out in front of him,running his hands along the curve of her waist. To which Rose hummed in approval.

"God, Rose. How the hell did I manage to keep a girl like you around me for this long when any other sane woman would've left me long ago?"

"It's really simple, actually," she responded. "I care about you. And frankly, I don't give a damn if someone calls me crazy for it."

"One might say your 'crazy in love'," the blonde joked.

"Jack, don't ruin the moment with yo- Ah~!" Rose was cut off by Jack languidly licking and kissing at her womanhood.

"You're so wet,my darling. Have you been holding out for me?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, for 5 goddamn years!" She shot back, panting between every other word.

"Ah…nng..d-don't stop~" She moaned.

Jack obeyed his beloved's commands and continued to lap up the sweet nectar that collected on her petals. The pleasure she was experiencing was simply unbelievable. She simply adored how gently and slowly and deeply he glided his warm tongue over her entrance,how he would occasionally give her clitoris a gentle lick or a soft suck,how his moans sent vibrations coursing through her,and how much he seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh,Jack...more,please!" She moaned loudly as her muscles began to tense. "Jack,ah,it feels s-so good! Jack…Jack!" She yelled, dragging out the sounds of his name as she rode out her orgasm. Hands gripping tightly at his silky smooth mane.

"You taste wonderful,Rosemary…" He purred as he licked his lips free of any moisture. "…like sweet ambrosia."

Rose couldn't help but melt at the sight of his lewd expression. Half lidded eyes gazing at her as licked his face clean of her juices.

"I want you so bad right now," he panted.

"Then take me!" Rose demanded.

Jack looked at her wide eyed for a few moments before parting her legs and gradually sheathing himself up to the base in her warm,velvety walls.

"R-Rose…I don't wanna hurt you, so I'm gonna take it nice and slow. Are you ok with that?" Jack half-whispered, half panted into her ear.

"Just do what you want to me!"

"Okay," he said as he began moving, much to Rose's delight.

His pace was teasingly slow at first,but slowly he sped up a bit. Always gentle as to not hurt his delicate little flower.

Rose,on the other hand, was roughly scratching his back whilst her cybernetic lover whispered passionate sweet nothings in her ear;moaning his name over and over and over again as he brushed against her sweet spot until finally she released a second time around his sizable cock.

Her body arching and writhing underneath him, the quick glimmer of relief he caught in her eyes before she closed them, her insides convulsing and tightening around him, Jack simply couldn't imagine a more overwhelming sight or feeling.

Unsurprisingly, it was not long before Jack found sweet release. After the two lovers came down from their highs, Jack pulled out of Rose and held her sweat slicked body close to his. Feeling nothing but pure content.

"I love you,Rose," he smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too,Jack," she responded as the both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Good thing John's a heavy sleeper ;)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> (Shoutout to XxTsunamidevilxX for helping me with proofreading)


End file.
